doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alejandro Orozco
|nacimiento = 17 de agosto de 1995 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = José Luis Orozco (padre) Daniela Antúnez Perezache (madre) Andrea Orozco (hermana) Luis Fernando Orozco (hermano) Carla Castañeda (novia) Arturo Castañeda (cuñado) Sofia Castañeda (cuñada) Mario Castañeda (suegro) Rommy Mendoza (suegra) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2001 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Alejandro_Orozco_Demo_Voces.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Alejandro Orozco thumb|230px|algunos de sus personajes. hecho por Power Sentai thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. Freddieicarly.png|Freddie Benson en ICarly, su personaje más conocido. GArrow.png|Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde (1ª voz) en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kyloren_mask.png|Kylo Ren en la saga de Star Wars, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jake.jpg|Jake Harper (2ª voz) en Dos hombres y medio, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Killmonger - BP.png|N'Jadaka / Erik Stevens "Killmonger" en Pantera Negra y Los Vengadores Unidos. Mochila_de_rescate.jpg|Mochila de rescate (1ª voz) en Go, Diego, Go!. Duende ESHA2-1-.png|Harry Osborn/Duende Verde en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro. Creed-mbjordan.jpg|Adonis Johnson Creed en Creed: Corazón de campeón y su secuela. Sasori NS.png|Sasori en Naruto Shippūden. JacksonStormCars3Artwork.png|Jackson Storm en Cars 3. Marcus.jpg|Marcus en Watch Dogs 2. Tyrone.jpg|Tyrone en Backyardigans (Temp. 3). Reiki.png|Reiki Sodo en Beyblade: Metal Fusion y Beyblade: Metal Masters. Gilbert-bougainvillea--32.5 thumb.jpg|Gilbert Bougainvillea en Violet Evergarden. Milo De Escorpión (LCZ-ADO).png|Milo De Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro. James Blood (HM).png|James Blood en Hero Mask. Hector (Castlevania).jpg|Hector en Castlevania. Sakunosuke Oda (BSD).jpg|Sakunosuke Oda en Bungō Stray Dogs. Shikon COTW.jpg|Shikon en Children of the Whales. LSPCGustaf.png|Gustaf en Los siete pecados capitales. Re.zero Wilhelm van Astrea young.png|Wilhelm van Astrea (joven) en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- Ryu Yamada.png|Ryu Yamada en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Masaru-kato-gantz-o-94.2.jpg|Masaru Kato en Gantz: O. Baron_Leltoy.png|Baron Leltoy en Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia. 4-mutagen-man.png|Timothy / El Pulverizador / Muta Man en Tortugas Ninja. Neptunemon2.png|Neptunemon en Digimon Fusion. Blastmon.jpg|Blastmon (3ra voz) en Digimon Fusion. David_Dave_Stutler.jpg|David "Dave" Stutler en El aprendiz de brujo. Cayden Boyd as Max.jpg|Max en Las aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl. WilfridoCW.PNG|Wilfrido el cerdo en La telaraña de Charlotte. PRDC Ivan Oro.png|Sir Ivan de Zandar / Dino Charge Ranger Oro de Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Bandicam_2017-01-04_23-26-32-491.jpg|Zack en Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge. DJ-MH.jpg|DJ Walters en Monster House: La casa de los sustos. Lance Sing.png|Lance en Sing: Ven y canta. Christopher.jpg|Christopher en Bakugan. AndrewChronicle.png|Andrew Detmer en Poder sin límites. BDBabyGlasses.png|Baby en Baby: El aprendiz del crimen. TFF-JohnnyStorm.png|Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana en Los 4 fantásticos (2015). BillyLeeMMEHR.png|Billy Lee en Malos momentos en el Hotel Royale. BradenSonComoNiños2.jpg|Braden en Son como niños 2. Character_large_332x363_dustin.jpg|Dustin Brooks en Zoey 101. Douglas.jpg|Douglas Davenport en Lab Rats. Ty_Blue.png|Ty Blue en A todo ritmo. Character-about-thumb-web-eddie.jpg|Eddie en El misterio de Anubis. Tyler_James.png|Tyler James en Stan, el perro bloguero. Lucien-laviscount-es-earl-grey.jpg|Earl Grey en Scream Queens. VALERIAN.jpg|Valerian en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. Mark Baker.png|Mark Baker en Más barato por docena. Charlie Bucket.jpg|Charlie Bucket en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. BpScalyCIAAgf6d.png|Augustus "Gus" Waters en Bajo la misma estrella. SCOTTTOMLINSONPIC.jpg|Scott Tomlinson en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. Skeebo Seltzer.png|Skeebo en El circo de Jojo. Nickgrojband.png|Nick Mallory en Grojband. Richard byNF971.png|Richard en Unikitty!. Steve-palchuk-trollhunters-94.5.jpg|Steve Palchuk en Trollhunters. Chameleon Jr..png|Camaleón Jr. en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. MLP-FlashSentry1.png|Flash Sentry en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Mlp vector flash magnus by jhayarr23-dbs9k60.png|Flash Magnus también en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales -2002-1i.jpg|Charlie Brown en Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown. Charlie brown lfeumcchb.png|El mismo personaje en La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown. Gabe-elena-of-avalor-93.7.jpg|Tnte. Gabe Nuñez en Elena de Avalor. Steel.png|Steel en Max Steel (2013). Kevin-krypto-the-superdog-8.81.jpg|Kevin en Krypto, el Superperro. Lucas-nickle-ant-bully-6.49.jpg|Lucas Nickle en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas. QNPM (232).png|Lord Decibel en el reboot de Ben 10. Hot Dog.PNG|Hot Dog en Manzana y Cebollín. ArrowLB3.png|Flecha Verde en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Polilla AsesinaLB3.png|Polilla Asesina también en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Balthazar-the-lego-movie-2-the-second-part-4.32.jpg|Balthazar en La gran aventura LEGO 2 Chad+descendientes.jpg|Chad en Descendientes. Piggley-winks-jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-82.9.jpg|Piggley Winks (2ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. JulianClifton.jpg|Julian Clifton en Pat el cartero. BuckOriganimales.jpg|Buck en Origanimales. Roland_SM.png|Roland en Magia extraña. WDBigwig.png|Bigwig en La colina de Watership. Hafifu.jpg|Hafifu en La guardia del león (Ep. 22). Nathankress2.jpg|Voz recurrente de Nathan Kress. Roshon-fegan-sc 768x1024.png|Voz recurrente de Roshon Fegan. Blake-Michael.jpg|Voz recurrente de Blake Michael. Paul butcher 2013.jpg|Voz recurrente de Paul Butcher. Dane-DeHaan.jpg|Voz recurrente de Dane DeHaan. Freddiehighmore.jpg|Voz recurrente de Freddie Highmore. Michael B. Jordan.jpg|Voz recurrente de Michael B. Jordan. Luke Benward.jpg|Voz recurrente de Luke Benward. StephenAmell01.jpg|Voz recurrente de Stephen Amell. Adam driver.jpg|Voz recurrente de Adam Driver. Alejandro Orozco es un actor y director de doblaje, músico e intérprete mexicano nacido el 17 de agosto de 1995, hijo del actor de doblaje José Luis Orozco y hermano de los actores de doblaje Luis Fernando Orozco y Andrea Orozco. Es conocido por doblar a Freddie Benson en ICarly, Dustin Brooks en Zoey 101, la primera voz de Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics, Sasori en Naruto Shippūden, la primera voz de Mochila de rescate en Go, Diego, Go! y Kylo Ren en en la saga de Star Wars y por este último personaje fue nominado a un premio Auris por su participación en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza. Es la voz recurrente de Michael B. Jordan, Stephen Amell, Nathan Kress, Dane DeHaan, Freddie Highmore y Roshon Fegan. También dobla a Morgan, el presentador y experto en el especial Marvel Universe en Disney XD. Biografía Alejandro Orozco nació en la Cuidad de México e incursionó en la especialidad del doblaje de voz a los seis años de edad en 2001; fecha en la que comenzó a forjarse en la práctica en empresas como Audiomaster 3000 de Televisa, Prime Dubb, Suite Sync, Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales, DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción, Diseño en Audio, etc. Desde ese entonces trabaja en distintos estudios de México D.F. Está estudiando la Carrera de Música. Actualmente, además de laborar en doblaje y continuar sus estudios, se desenvuelve en teatro, comedia musical y locución comercial. Filmografía Series de TV Roshon Fegan *Ty Blue en A todo ritmo *Smooth en Los guerreros wasabi *Él mismo en Jugando por el mundo *Hudson en Programa de talentos Nathan Kress *Jamie en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Freddie Benson en iCarly *Freddie Benson en Sam & Cat Stephen Amell *Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde en Flecha *Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde en Flash *Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde en Leyendas del mañana Charlie Barnett *Patrick Warner en Secretos y mentiras *Peter Mills en Chicago Fire Jackson Rogow *Jackson en ¿Qué pasaría? *Jackson en Destruir, construir, destruir Davi Santos *Sir Ivan de Zandar/Ranger Oro en Power Rangers: Dino Charge *Sir Ivan de Zandar/Ranger Oro en Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge Otros * Michael Langdon (Cody Fern) en American Horror Story: Apocalypse *Lindas mentirosas (2013-2015) **Chris (Riccardo LeBron) (Temp. 3, ep. 68) **Eric Mendoza (Matt Marquez) (Temp. 5, ep. 115) *Dr. Chris Van Tulleken en Operación Ouch! *Scott Tomlinson en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Adam (Nick Krause) en Un sueño en Hollywood *Chico del sevicio de niñeras rival en Sam & Cat *Tyler James en Stan, el perro bloguero *Cameron Quiseng en PrankStars *Adam Young en El señor Young *Kelvin en El juego de las mentiras *Eddie en El misterio de Anubis *Chico lindo en Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie *Eli, JJ, Nate, Alan en Victorious *Karl, Walker, Beau Landry en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! *Declan en The Glades: Sol mortal *Sebastian Smythe (Grant Gustin) en Glee: Buscando la fama *Johan Yo en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo *Ram en Aaron Stone *Zachary "Zach" Florrick en La esposa ejemplar *Max Russo (Cap. 80) en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place *Lost **Jack Shephard (niño) (John O'Hara) **Hugo Reyes (niño) (Caden Waidyatilleka) *Dustin Brooks (Paul Butcher) en Zoey 101 *Mark en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Jake Harper (2da voz) (Angus T. Jones) en Dos hombres y medio *Gregory King en No culpes al koala *Pete, Niño en cine, Monitor escolar, Reggie en Drake & Josh *Voces diversas en El mentalista *Aiden (Colin Woodell) en Los originales *Eli Pataki en Súper natural *Voces adicionales en Barney y sus amigos *General Peluso en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce * Erik en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure * John Mbege en The 100 * Mason Hewitt en Teen Wolf * Douglas Davenport (Jeremy Kent Jackson) en Lab Rats Películas Dane DeHaan *Valerian en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *James Dean en Life: la vida de James Dean (2015) *[[Harry Osborn|'Harry Osborn / Duende Verde']] en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *Jason Glanton en The Place Beyond the Pines (2013) *Segundo soldado blanco en Lincoln (2012) *Andrew"Andy"Andres"Detmer en Poder sin límites (2012) Michael B. Jordan *Adonis Johnson en Creed II: Defendiendo el Legado (2018) *Erik Killmonger en Pantera Negra (2018) *Adonis Johnson en Creed: Corazón de campeón (2015) *Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) *Mikey en Las novias de mis amigos (2014) (versión Videomax) Nathan Kress *Phillip en Game of Your Life (2011) *'Freddie Benson' en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) *'Freddie Benson' en iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx (2009) *'Freddie Benson' en iCarly en Japón (2008) *Roland Waffle en El profe de gimnasia (2008) Adam Driver *Ben Solo / Kylo Ren en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi (2017) *Padre Francisco Garrpe en Silencio (2016) *Ben Solo / Kylo Ren en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) *Jamie en Mientras somos jóvenes (2014) Luke Benward *William Cloud en Cloud 9 (2014) *Charles "Charlie" Tuttle en Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo (2008) *Billy en Los come gusanos (2006) *Stevie Dewberry en El perro sonriente (2005) Justice Smith *Tim Goodman en Pokemón: Detective Pikachu (2019/trailer) *Franklin Webb en Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) *Marcus "Radar" Lincoln en Ciudades de papel (2015) Ashton Sanders *Gabriel Drummond en La rebelión (2019/trailer) *Miles Whittaker en El justiciero 2 (2018) *Chiron (adolescente) en Moonlight (2016) Ansel Elgort *Baby en Baby: El aprendiz del crimen (2017) *Augustus "Gus" Waters (archivo) en Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) *Augustus "Gus" Waters en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) Freddie Highmore *August Rush en August Rush (2007) *Charlie Bucket en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) *Raoul (joven) en Dos hermanos (2004) Roshon Fegan *Sander Lawyer en Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) *Sander Lawyer en Camp Rock (2008) Stephen Amell * Él mismo en Orange carpet: Tortugas Ninja 2 (2016) * Wynn en Cuando llama el corazón (2013) Will Poulter *Gally en Maze Runner: La cura mortal (2018) *Gally en Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) Graham Phillips *Ethan en XOXO: La fiesta interminable (2016) *Jordan Baxter en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) Jedidiah Goodacre *Principe Chad en Descendientes 2 (2017) *Principe Chad en Descendientes (2015) *Tripp Van Winkle en Zapped (2014) Alexander Ludwig *Shane Patton en El sobreviviente (2013) *Braden en Son como niños 2 (2013) Clark Duke *Marty Eisenberg / Battle Guy en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Marty Eisenberg en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) Logan Lerman *Charlie en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) *D'Artagnan en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) Kieran Culkin *Paul Hirsch en Margaret (2011) *Wallace Wells en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) Josh Hutcherson *Jess Aarons en El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) (versión Cine) *Carl Munro en RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) [[Spencer Breslin|'Spencer Breslin']] * Tucker Willams / Mega-Boy en Zoom y los superhéroes (2006) * Conrad en El gato (2003) Cayden Boyd *Max en Las aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl (2005) *Timmy en Pelotas en juego (2004) William Melling * Nigel Wolpert en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) * Nigel Wolpert en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) * Nigel Wolpert en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) * Nigel Wolpert en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) Forrest Landis *Mark Baker en Más barato por docena 2 (2005) *Mark Baker en Más barato por docena (2003) Patrik Zigo * Niño líder de los chicles en Hostal II (2007) * Niño líder de los chicles en Hostal (2005) Otros *Taylor (Motell Gyn Foster) en Mis huellas a casa (2019) *Bobby (Ryan Kelley) en Dominios oscuros (2018) *Billy Lee (Chris Hemsworth) en Malos momentos en el Hotel Royale (2018) *Jason Volta (Jake Lacy) en Johnny English 3.0 (2018) *Keda (Kodi Smit-McPhee) en Alfa (2018/trailer) *Sr. Cutts (Paul du Toit) en Terror bajo la tierra 6: Un día frío en el infierno (2018) *Dan Pinto (O'Shea Jackson Jr.) en Ingrid cambia de rumbo (2018) *Rog (Roger Nsengiyumva) en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft (2018) *Sawyer (Brant Daugherty) en Cincuenta sombras liberadas (2018) *Tupac Shakur (Demetrius Shipp. JR.) en All Eyez on Me (2017) *Will (Christopher Abbott) en It comes at night (2017) *Andrew Madoff (Nathan Darrow) en El mago de las mentiras (2017) *L (Keith Stanfield) en Death Note (2017) *Ricks (Jussie Smollett) en Alien Covenant (2017) *Bestia / Prìncipe (Dan Stevens) en La Bella y la Bestia (2017/trailer) *Nathan (Callum Turner) en Assassin´s Creed (2016) *Tyson Modell (Adam DeVine) en ¿Por qué él? (2016) *Charlie (Paul Wesley) en The Late Bloomer (2016) *Steel (Josh Brener) en Max Steel (2016) *Jimmy Butler en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) *Dylan (Shaun Thomas) en Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) *Dr. Stephen Strange (Benedict Cumberbatch) en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016/trailer) *Jake Morrison (Liam Hemsworth) en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016) *Emmett DeWitt (John Gallagher Jr.) en Avenida Cloverfield 10 (2016) *Michael McCoy (Robert Ri'chard) en Chocolate City (2015) *Matt Levery (Lemogang Tsipa) en Enemigo invisible (2015) *Rio Pacheco (Ryan Guzman) en Jem y los hologramas (2015) *Tony (Matthew Shear) en Mistress America (2015) *Eazy-E (Jason Mitchell) en Straight Outta Compton (2015) *Jeff (Patrick Schwarzenegger) en A la *&$%! con los zombis (2015) *Mitch (Moses Storm) en Eliminar amigo (2015) *Zak Rausch (William Jackson Harper) en Falsa identidad (2015) *Guy Cohen (Doron Amit) en The Man of My Dreams (2015) *Danny Dyson (Dayo Okeniyi) en Terminator: Génesis (2015) *Josh (Matty Cardarople) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Alexi (Alec Utgoff) en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) *Lane (David Henrie) en Héroe de centro comercial 2 (2015) *Luiz (Thiago Riani) en El viaje más largo (2015) *Troy (Brandon Bell) en Dear White People (2014) *Danny (Anthony Ilott) en Camino hacia el terror 6 (2014) *Denis (Jordan Christian Hearn) en Vicio propio (2014) *Jonah (Beau Knapp) en Señal enigmática (2014) *Chris Truby (Travis Tope) en Men, Women & Children (2014) *C.P. Kennedy (Dax Shepard) en El juez (2014) *Jimmy Logan (Ryan Robbins) en Una coartada perfecta (2014) *Frankie (Scoot McNairy) en Mátalos suavemente (2012) (segunda versión) *Jared (Matthew Tait) en Los niños del maíz V: Los campos del terror (1998) (2006) *Eero Lahti (Topi Marjaniemi) (niño) en Adiós mamá (2005) *Morgan "Gator" Bodine (James Franco) en Línea de fuego *Tim Russell (Brenton Thwaites) en Oculus *Peter Wiggin (Jimmy "Jax" Pinchak) en El juego de Ender (versión Diamond Films) *Craig (Ben Schwartz) en Apuesta máxima *Piloto del Hesper (Sacha Dhawan) en Después de la Tierra *Ethan Wate (Alden Ehrenreich) en Hermosas criaturas *Frank Lee (Emile Hirsch) en Vida de motel *Patrick (Joe Sykes) en V/H/S *Thomas Kub (Thomas Mann) en Proyecto X *Donny Berger joven (Justin Weaver) en Ése es mi hijo *Scott (Joe Nin Williams) en Comando Especial *Teddy (Peter Brooke) en Camino hacia el terror 5 *Will Kidman (Landon Liboiron) en Aullido: el renacimiento *Zeke (Jackson Odell) en Judy Moody y un verano que promete *Ben Miller (Owen Campbell) en Conviction *Christopher "Biggie" Wallace (Christopher Jordan Wallace) en Notorious *Timmy Robinson (Kesun Lode) en Mi mascota es un zombie *Hiroki Sugimura (Sousuke Takaoka) en Battle Royale *Charlie (Max Schneider) en Rags, el poder de la música *Niño Bravucon (Mateo Arias) en Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros *Dave Stutler (Jay Baruchel) en El aprendiz de brujo *Davey Danner (Miles Heizer) en Vías y vidas *Brian Robinson (Amir Ali Said) en El plan perfecto * Niño lider de los chicles (Patrik Zigo) en Hostal (Version Sony) *Danny Gopnik en Un hombre serio *Charles "Charlie" Delgado (Blake Michael) en Lemonade Mouth *Tyler Sanders (Matt Prokop) en Locuras en el bosque *Art Pearson (Henri Young) en Pequeños invasores *Oliver Twist en Oliver Twist *Johnny en Pequeños gigantes (Redoblaje) *Chris (Jake T. Austin) en Johnny Kapahala: De regreso a Hawái *Simon "Campeón" Rocque en Harriet la espía: Guerra de blogs *Gerald 'Coop' Cooperberg (Michael Showalter) en Wet Hot American Summer (2001) (Doblaje del 2015) *Chip (Alberto Ghisi) en Truco o travesura *Wilfredo en La telaraña de Charlotte *Angus MacMorrow en Mi Mascota es un Monstruo *Scott Hoager en El mundo mágico de Terabithia *Max Doyle (Sterling Beaumon) en Mostly Ghostly (2008) *Laser en La piedra mágica *Ethan en Detalles menores *Nullah en Australia *Rómulus en La leyenda de Excalibur *Niño en sanitario en Millonarios *Tom Ryddle (niño) en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe *Bruce Wayne (niño) en Batman inicia *El Niño solitario (Billy) en El Expreso Polar (canciones) *Stevie Dewberry en El perro sonriente *Georgey Sanderson en Una intrusa en la familia (Angus T. Jones) *Jamal K. Malick (pubertad) en Quisiera ser millonario *Rawley Barret en Mi querido asesino *Chen en El primer baile, el primer amor (Sipur Hatzi-Russi/Love & Dance) *Cody Shearson en American Pie 7: La guía del amor *Waylon en Educando a Waylon *Voces diversas en Nancy Drew *Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra *Jesse Armstrong (Jimmy Jax Pinchak) en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) *Toddster (Bryan James Kitto) en El tesoro de labou *Chico (Dalton E. Gray) en ¿Quién vivirá? *Voces adicionales en Un mono de película *Voces adicionales en El perfume: Historia de un asesino *Voces adicionales en La huésped *Voces adicionales en El quinto poder *Voces adicionales en El buen amigo gigante *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos *Voces adicionales en El Aro 3 *Voces adicionales en Dunkerque Películas de anime *Masaru Kato (Daisuke Ono) en Gantz: O *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer *Voces adicionales en Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial Películas animadas *Balthazar en La gran aventura LEGO 2 *Gabe en El canto de las sirenas *Mimo en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película *Jackson Storm en Cars 3 *Lance en Sing: Ven y canta *Roland (Sam Palladio) en Magia extraña *Brent en Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones *Daniel Alejandro Delfín en El Delfín: La historia de un soñador *Hermano de Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo *DJ Walters en Monster House: La casa de los sustos *Tad en Buscando a Nemo *Bravucón #1 en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa *Lucas Nickle (Zach Tyler Eisen) en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas *Voces diversas en Los fantasmas de Scrooge *Niño Pez #2 en El espanta tiburones *Charlie Brown en Quiero un perro para navidad, Charlie Brown *Charlie Brown en Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín *Charlie Brown en La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown *Charlie Brown en Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown Series animadas Keston John *Erik Killmonger en LEGO Marvel Superhéroes Pantera Negra: Problemas en Wakanda *Erik Killmonger en Los Vengadores Unidos Steven Yeun * Steve Palchuk en Los 3 de abajo * Steve Palchuk en Trollhunters [[Stephen Amell|'Stephen Amell']] * Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde en Vixen Otros *Lord Decibel en Ben 10 (2016) *Miguel en Combo Niños *Elliot Kaufmann en Escuela de espanto *Tyrone (solo temporada 3) en Backyardigans *Eric Bacon en Escuela Wayside *Mochila de rescate en Go, Diego, Go! (1ª voz y canciones) *Skeebo en El circo de Jojo *Piggley Winks (2ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Julian Clifton en Pat el cartero *Kevin en Krypto, el Superperro *Rhudi en Babar y las aventuras de Badou *Buford Van Storm (solo ep. 90) / Phineas Flynn (primeras canciones) / Voces diversas en Phineas y Ferb *John Carter / Jaden Smith / Cody Martin / Voces adicionales (Temp. 3) en MAD *Steel en Max Steel *Timothy / El Pulverizador / Muta Man en Tortugas Ninja *Niño con gafas / Niño narizón en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Nick Mallory en Grojband *Amis (eps. 50 y 104) / O-Mer (eps. 65-66) en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Flash Sentry / Flash Magnus / Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Steven / Carter (2da Voz) en Un show más *Tnte. Gabriel "Gabe" Nuñez en Elena de Avalor *Hafifu en La guardia del león *Richard en Unikitty! *Camaleón Jr. en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes *Hot Dog en Manzana y Cebollín *Buck en Origanimales *Marvin Beauty en Ever After High *Pep en The Loud House *Hector en Castlevania *Insertos en Transformers: Cyberverse *Voces adicionales en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Voces adicionales en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *Voces adicionales en Peppa *Voces adicionales en Patoaventuras (2017) Anime Rina Satō *Reiki Sodo en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Reiki Sodo en Beyblade: Metal Masters Otros *Sasori en Naruto Shippūden *Koga en Kenichi *Mizura en Naruto *Baron Leltoy en Bakugan *Riku Kaitani (niño) en Eyeshield 21 *Satoru / Voces adicionales en Inuyasha *Root en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Thomas / Lewis / Angus / Entrenador de la Aldea de Dragones / Referi de Gimnasio Castelia / Entrenador de Dewott / Voces adicionales (desde temp. 14) en Pokémon *Neptunemon / Blastmon (3ra voz) en Digimon Fusion * Kerwhizz- Twist (Temporada 3 y 1) *Ikki de Fénix (niño) en Saint Seiya Hades Infierno (DVD) *Cilene de la Guadaña de la Muerte en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Milo De Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro *Gustaf en Los siete pecados capitales *Ryu Yamada en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches *Shikon en Children of the Whales *Gilbert Bougainvillea en Violet Evergarden *Sakunosuke Oda en Bungō Stray Dogs *Wilhelm van Astrea (joven) en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- *James Blood en Hero Mask *Voces adicionales en Beyblade Burst *Voces adicionales en Beyblade Burst: Evolution *Voces adicionales en La canción perdida Telenovelas brasileñas Renan Ribeiro *Benjamín en El profeta *Gabriel (Galego) en Cuento encantado *Chico Moleza en Gabriela David Lucas *Espeto en Acuarela del amor *Felipe (Lipe) en CuChiCheos Guilherme Leicam *Fabio Passarelli en Fina estampa *Laerte Proença Fernandes (1a fase) en La sombra de Helena Matheus Costa *Rick en América *Sushi en Cobras y lagartos Ricardo Tozzi *Thales Brito en Rastros de mentiras *Germán Domínguez / Luis Edmundo Diniz (LED) en Hombre nuevo Otros *Toñito en Chocolate con pimienta (Guilherme Vieira) *Octavio Campos Sodre en El color del pecado (Felipe Latge) *Alfredo Matolli en Passione (Miguel Roncato) *Ciro en Flor del Caribe (Max Fercondini) *César Santana en Por siempre (Alejandro Claveaux) *Marcos Pereira de Abreu en Partes de mí (Marcelo Argenta) *Fabio de Bocaiuva Montero (Fabito) en Totalmente diva (Daniel Blanco) (100 episodios) Videojuegos * Niños varios, primogénito del jugador en Fable II *Niños varios, primogénito del jugador en Fable III *Ricardo Tapia / Robin en Batman: Arkham Origins * Flecha Verde y Polilla Asesina en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Voces adicionales en The Order: 1886 * Voces adicionales en Star Wars Battlefront * Sasori en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Kylo Ren en LEGO Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza * Marcus Holloway en Watch Dogs 2 * Jackson Storm en Cars 3: Motivado para ganar Dirección de doblaje *Scary Movie 5 (versión Videomax) - Debut como director de doblaje *Operación Ouch! *Frontier (Temp. 2) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House (hasta 2017) *IDF (hasta 2016) *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *Labo *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians (hasta 2016) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. *Voltaic Studios México Programas de TV *Lo que más quieres - Él Mismo / Concursante Teatro *Godspell, Foro Luces de Bohemia, México D.F., 2009 *Regreso a Similandia, Teatro Jorge Negrete, México D.F., 2006. *Pinocho, Teatro de la Juventud, México D.F., 2004. *Peter Pan, Teatro de la Ciudad, La Paz, Baja California Sur, 1999. *Caperucita Roja, Teatro Juárez, La Paz, Baja California Sur, 1998. Premios ;Premios Auris Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA